Aries Snape?
by Britty Bee
Summary: After the war Severus Snape was kidnapped and tortured. Three years later he returns, but what has happened?
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, will you tell me the story of you and daddy tonight?" Aries asked, doing the adorable head tilt he knows I never say no to.

"Of course my Prince." I asked kissing his forehead and helping him under the covers, once he was settled I would start the story.

"Severus Snape was an amazing teacher, he taught the most important class in Hogwarts. Oh he used to make Mommy so mad with his lectures and always belittling her. When the war started the first time, he chose the side of light instead of dark. Grandfather Dumbledore and him were very close, you remember him? I used to take you to see his portrait at Hogwarts."

"Is he the one with the lemon candy?"

"Yes Darling he loved those lemon drops. When mommy was seventeen she joined the order, we were the good guys. One night we were all at Grimmauld Place, where Uncle Harry and the boys live now. Severus came in injured and mommy rushed to help, of course he didn't like mommy helping him. From that day we started a strange type of relationship, I would help him and he would yell at me. After the war there was a big celebration and mommy and daddy found each other. After hours of talking it was getting late, and we had been drinking…"

"Apple juice Mommy?"

"Sure honey, we were drinking apple juice. And that is when your daddy kissed me, and that's when everything changed."

"Where's daddy now?"

"Two weeks later daddy was hunted down by bad guys, and mommy hasn't seen him since." Tears filled her eyes as she stroked her sons black hair, she hadn't seen Severus in four years.

"It's time for bed now little one, I wish you the sweetest dreams."

"Don't let the goblins take you away!" He whispered in my ear giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Well of course! Goodnight Darling." Hermione Granger left her sons room, they lived in a small house on the outskirts of Hogsmede. Harry and Ron tried to be involved in Aries life, but the moment she gave birth they knew who the father was.

Sitting in her small living room she brought out the daily prophet, with Aries being so young she didn't get a chance to read it until he had gone to sleep. She was in shock, on the front page of the paper, "Severus Snape lives." There was a picture of Severus sneering at the cameras, he obviously had not changed. Inside the article it was written that he had been held captive for three years and had spent the last year recovering from all of the injures. Hermione was jerked out of the article when Harry Potters face appeared in the fire.

"Mione, have you seen the paper."

"Harry Fucking Potter, get your ass in here right now. But be quiet, Aries is sleeping." She sat back on the couch, not even realizing that there were tears streaming down her face.

Harry Potter appeared covered in ash, he took one look at her tear filled face. Quickly banishing the ash away he enveloped her in a hug.

"Did you know?" She whispered, he must have known… he is the head auror.

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"You knew! Are you kidding me, you know how much I have struggled with his disappearance. How almost every day Aries asks about his father, and you never told me?"

"Well since you and Severus are probably all mates now, you can deliver a letter." She scrambled over to her writing desk, pulling bits or parchment out and finding a quill.

Dear Severus,

You have a son, his name is Aries.

I require 50 Gallions a week for child support.

Pass them through Harry Potter.

She struggled not to sign her name, but simply folded it up and handed it to Harry.

"On that note I am going to say goodnight, and hope that you haven't woken my child. Good night Harry." With a flick of her wand she shut the lights off and went to her bedroom. Harry could let himself out.

Severus was alive, and she asked for money. What kind of witch does that? Burying her face in her hands she started to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus Snape had just gotten used to being around people again. After three years, hidden inside a dungeon. Harry had let him stay with his family until he settled out his affairs.

Sitting in the library one night he heard Harry Potter storm through the Floo. Ginny Potter raced to his side, neither of them noticing I was a room away and could hear everything.

"What did she say? I bet she is heartbroken, should I go?"

"Gin, she is more angry than heartbroken. Though she did one thing that surprises me, she asked him for money."

"Why is she angry?"

"Because I knew he was alive and I never told her, I never realized how much Aries asked about him."

"Wait to give him that letter until the morning, last time I saw him he was reading in the library… don't ruin his night." They both went up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Who was this she they spoke of, and what kind of name is Aries?

As the house settled back into the quiet he enjoyed, the Floo rumbled again. In the blink of an eye Severus saw a small black hair boy dart across the room.

"Where is Uncle Harry?" Shocked by the appearance of the boy, he barely stuttered out that he was upstairs.

The strange boy ran upstairs and started to bang on the door.

"Uncle Harry, get your arse out here. You are in big trouble." Amazed by the vocabulary on the young boy, Severus walked closer to the stairs to hear the conversation.

"Aries, what are you doing here? Come on lets Floo you home."

"No, you are going to listen to me. What did you say to my Mum, she is home crying right now." As the boys anger grew items started to fly around the room. This child, that looked remarkably like him had exceptional talents with wandless magic.

"Aries it is a very long story that your Mum can tell you in the morning, I am not at liberty to say." Listening to the argument Severus barely noticed the Floo rumble again and out came a very tired and grief stricken Hermione Granger. She pushed him out of the way without a second glance and ran up the stairs.

"Aries Robert Snape, who do you think you are running out of bed and using the Floo. You know you are not allowed to Floo without me young man."

"I'm sorry Mum." The boy looked down to the floor his eyes filling with tears.

"Why are you yelling at Uncle Harry?" She demanded an explanation.

"Cause he made you cry Mum, nobody is allowed to make my Mum cry."

"Come here sweet boy," She gathered him in her arms as he started to cry.

"Mione, this may be a really bad time… but"

"Harry… whatever you have to say just spit it out."

"I actually have a houseguest… it's him."

"No… Harry please… I need to get out of here." Her breaths started to come and go in rapid fashion. She was obviously starting to have a panic attack.

"I know I am not included in this conversation Potter, but please give her a calming draught before she makes herself sick." I attempted to say in a concerned voice handing him a small vial. The boy hid behind Hermione's legs and stared at me. Swallowing the potion she shoved past me and ran to the Floo whispering her address so she could not be followed.

"Um, Severus not sure if you noticed but that was Hermione and her son."

"Is he mine?" I struggled out in a whisper. He handed me a small piece of parchment and returned to his bedroom, his wife clearly distraught. Unfolding the piece I read the few lines, he was mine. I had a son, not even questioning how he was made I was stunned. Returning to my bedroom I replayed the entire evening in my head, the boy had Slytherin green pajamas on and straight black hair just like mine.

Aries Robert Snape, my son.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, that would be JK

HPOV

Hermione woke up the next morning, a small body tucked next to her. His soft black hair was matted down with sweat as he took up half of the bed. How a child can take up half of a bed, we can blame that on his father.

But, Severus was alive. Three years of thinking he was dead. And now he knows about Aries, and asked him for money.

Rubbing her eyes she gently slid out of bed, an owl was waiting on the table for her. A petite bird with black coloring, a small scroll attached her to leg.

"Hello pretty bird, who has written me today?"

 _Hermione,_

 _As much as this entire situation shocks me, I do agree with you. I will gladly pay the weekly amount but I do request that I meet my son. Perhaps after that we could consider shared custody._

 _S.S._

Scribbling down a quick reply inviting him for dinner, might as well get this over with. Pulling out an outfit for Aries I set myself to making our breakfast. Right before the plates landed on the table he tumbled out dresses and still wiping his eyes.

"Morning Mommy."

"Hello Prince, how did you sleep?"

"Was Uncle Harry here last night, or was I dreaming?"

"Yes he was. And you Mister Snape are in very big trouble for flooing alone last night. Now what should be a good punishment, any ideas?" Even my own son knew I was terrible at punishments.

"How about a week without ice cream?"

"I find that acceptable, now eat up. We are going grocery shopping after breakfast, we have a dinner guest coming tonight."

"Is it the man that was at Uncle Harry's last night? Is he my father?"

Fuck, this child was too smart for his own good.

"Yes Honey, he has been away for a while and Mommy didn't know where he was. But he wants to meet you and possibly be a part of your life. Is that okay?"

"Can I wear my cape to dinner? Would he like that?"

"Of course Darling. Mommy is going to get dressed, you sit here and think of what you would like for dinner."

Slipping on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. What in the world would I wear tonight, I was still in shock over the fact that Severus was alive.

"Mommy can we have tacos?"

"Of course Darling, let's go shopping."

After an adventure of a shopping trip we returned home just in time for Aries naptime, while he was asleep I attempted to clean up our house. How did a child manage to get crayon inside the carpet, I have no idea.

Lighting a few candles around the apartment to freshen up the air I started on dinner. Before I knew it a little boy ran in the room covered head to toe in black.

"Mommy will he be here soon?" He sounded so excited, I hoped that Severus wouldn't ruin this for him.

"Yes Darling, when the long hand is on the number six. Now Mummy is going to get ready, if I'm not out by the timer dings can you come get me?" He nodded heading over to his toy box in the living room.

Fishing through the box under my bed I found the picture, Severus and I intertwined that night. Ginny had snuck in to visit me and caught us asleep, I looked so comfortable in his arms. Hiding the box once again I pulled out a simple dress and pulled my hair into a bun. While I was putting on light makeup I heard a loud noise from the living room.

"Aries, is everything okay?"

"Yup, My Dad… err Sevrus' is helping with dinner." I rushed out of my bedroom and found Severus Snape hunched over my small stove stirring the taco meat. I handed Aries a small stack of plates and started cutting up the lettuce and tomatoes. As Aries left the kitchen remained quiet.

"He's an extrememly bright child."

"Are you surprised? Best potions professor Hogwarts has ever had and the brightest witch of her age?" He chuckled, I snuck a quick look at him… he had not changed much. But now he looked a little more relaxed. Before I knew it, our arms had somehow wound together… sort of hug.

"Severus… I hope you realize I still have a knife in my hand."

"…I just want to thank you, I never thought I would have a child."

 **AN- I have to say I am quite surprised how many people still read/write fanfiction, I thought I was the only one. It has been a few years since I last wrote, but fanfiction has not changed. So please, if you wish me to continue writing this story… negative reviews are not helping. If it is a grammatical error, please tell me but do not bash my story in a review.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed and story alert**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything

Chapter 4

SPOV

"He is my world, I would not have survived this long without him." She smiled, her eyes lighting up when she spoke of our son.

"I wish to be involved."

"Let's wait until after dinner for that conversation please." She started putting the vegetables on the table, Aries was already waiting in his chair.

"Mum I'm starving." She handed him a small piece of tomato he munched happily. Turning to me with a small smile on her face, "Are you ready for dinner?"

They sat down around the small kitchen table, gentle reminders for Aries to eat with his mouth closed and to be respectful.

"Aries, remember how bad men took Daddy away. He just came home and we have to be polite, we don't want to scare him away."

"Hermione, I wished to contact you almost every day. The night we spent together was magical, when I was taken…. I was on my way to visit you. I had planned on courting you, but then everything changed. This past year while I was recovering, I was told not to contact you until everything had settled." He watched as her eyes filled with tears, an unbelieving look in her eyes.

"Excuse me, I will be back in a moment. Aries, keep eating… Mommy will be okay." She fled the table as and went into her bedroom. All of these years thinking that her feelings were one sided, and he felt the same?

"Hermione, may I come in? Aries is right behind me too." She gave a weak okay and they walked in the room, Aries immediately curled into her side.

"Did you know someone took a picture of us that night?" He looked at her shocked, wondering at which point of the night they did take the picture.

"Aries has never seen it, for obvious reasons." She handed him the worn picture and went to distracted Aries so he wouldn't see. He was in a trance as he stared at the two of them in a lovers embrace.

"Darling, why don't we go get dessert ready and Daddy will be out in a moment." Aries dragged her from the room and they set on frosting the strawberry shortcake they had picked up from the store.

After a few moments Severus quietly left the bedroom, upon entering the kitchen he noticed the women of his dreams and his son frosting a cake… more of the frosting ended up on them.

"Daddy, come help!" Aries squeaked running towards his father with a spoon full of frosting. As he got closer to his father the frosting on the spoon fell on Severus shoe with a big plop. There was silence in the kitchen, as nobody knew what Severus's reaction would be.

Quick as a whip he grabbed the spoon and proceed to smear frosting all over Aries little face.

As they fell into laughter, both Severus and Hermione realized something. This was what home should feel like.


End file.
